The Promise Ring
by Kawaiicreole
Summary: A Mika and Raizo oneshot. Raizo has to come to terms with his feelings for Mika, and so he gives her something for Christmas that she can understand. Rated M for a reason! Pleae review!


Here's another Mika and Raizo one shot! I own nothing, but I do own this underlying plot and scenery and stuff. Once again I appreciate all my readers and reviewers. I decided to take this one from strictly Raizo's POV. *Unrelated to my last one*

**XXXX**

It was done the Ozunu were no more. I could breathe easy for the first time in my life knowing that this taste of freedom wasn't one I was borrowing. It was sweet though the road to it was bitter. It was a welcome sensation in my mouth and I wasn't going to let it go that easily. Life was going to be different for me now, especially having to hunt down the stragglers that remained. There were five other clans that had heard the fate of the Ozunu and, each one felt the rumble of change that I was going to bring.

In the quiet musings of my own mind, there was always a present tingle in the back of my brain that called to me. There was someone trying to help me from that brink of insanity and pain.

Mika.

The thought of her brought a smile to my face, a rare one at that. She was calm yet tenacious, a fiery temper but she was learning how to direct it better. The rest of clans would be after me in time, but I knew they would come for her. She had discovered a ninja secret and that could not be excused, they would want to kill her. That was not something I would allow. Expressing my feelings and showing emotions wasn't something I was good at. I admitted it but females and apparently Mika in particular liked to know 'how I was feeling', and 'what I was thinking'. I suppose it put her at ease, but I rather just keep what I was "feeling" to myself. If I was displeased about something or even the opposite she would know. Weren't facial features and gestures enough? For Mika no.

I tried to take a deep breath and clear my mind but she came to my thoughts once more, a particular situation at that. A month ago we shared an exceptionally special moment; Mika had a nightmare and came into my room clutching her chest. Her face covered in sweat I asked if she was alright and she shook her head no coming to sit on the edge of my bed.

"_You ever had the dream of something you wanted so badly and then it was taken from you? You felt like you were dying?" I never had that dream but I felt that when Lord Ozunu had pierced her chest._

"_No." It wasn't a lie I never dreamed that. Looking at me licking her lips at that moment the moonlight peeked into my room. Almost like a peeping tom who knew something was about to happen._

"_What if I told you…I didn't want to lose you?" She was much closer now the heat from her body causing me to sweat and feel chilled at the same time. Looking back on it I now realize it had been me nervous of what was going to happen._

_Looking away from her I said the first thing that came to mind and I suppose it was what she wanted to hear. "I'm not going anywhere Mika."_

In that instant she pulled her shirt over her head and an alarm went off inside my body that said that, if I reacted I was going to be in horrible trouble. Her slightly wet skin was now covered in goose bumps and she didn't look into my eyes for any sign of approval. The naïve side of me hoped she was hot and wanted to just climb into bed next to me but, I was smarter than that. The moonlight was either playing tricks on my mind or I was hoping I was dreaming because Mika stood up pulling her shorts down exposing shapely long legs to my eyes, thighs tapered beautifully that beckoned to her female place of worship. She looked at me now and I lay still trying to look unmoved as she knelt down creeping closer to me, moving the sheet from my body. Slowly she moved her body over mine straddling my hips rubbing her body on mine, it was sweet torture and it was a struggle to keep my hands by my sides. Her hair was in a bun and releasing it the strands that fell looked like dark chocolate in this light. It lay over her shoulders and in this moment breasts covered in a gauzy red material, her stomach taut and nether region covered in the same matter she looked like an expensive chocolate bar.

It was then that she leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips, her hair tickling my chest as she pressed her mouth fully to mine. As her hands came in between our bodies stroking my chest, kneading me her hips continued to move back and forth rocking against my now hurting erection and it was then that I gave into the desire. I wanted Mika…lusted for her, this exact moment or something ideally close to this I played in my head and dreamed of for a while. I wouldn't act on it and I was quite sure she wouldn't either but, now I wasn't going to let it stop.

Somehow shifting out of her panties Mika managed to slide my sleeping pants down far enough that, she was now skin to skin with me. A hot, teasing moisture coating the surface of my manhood and I suppressed a moan. She didn't though, tossing her head back she looked like a goddess of sexual desire rubbing her slit against me. It was almost too much to take and when I finally opened my eyes, I realized that she was now beneath me.

My hands on her throat, calloused fingers rubbing over her smooth skin. I didn't deserve Mika; I didn't deserve her loving touches or the sweet kisses she was placing on my chest. I'd be damned if anyone else got them though. Kicking my legs free of the fabric I continued her teasing movements though she opened her legs for my entrance. I rubbed and teased at her clitoris with my shaft until she was panting hard.

"_Raizo." _She said my name like it was her salvation, and finally I gave Mika, my Mika what she was seeking.

Smooth flesh meeting a hot core she all but bucked under my body at our meeting, nothing this good could be wrong. Lord Ozunu was wrong, very wrong this was right and I wasn't about to stop. It started raining then and the hushed moans, quiet whispers of need from Mika pushed me forward. The gentle pitter patter began a rhythm of my hips and it wasn't until she was begging for release that the sparks burst from behind my eyes.

We laid still then listening to rain beat upon the roof and window heavier now, it was a lullaby from heaven itself blessing this union of ours. In the darkness there, Mika turned to me and perhaps she thought I was sleeping but she kissed my jaw and leaked the words I thought never to hear spoken to me.

"_I love you." _Yes. I didn't deserve her; I couldn't accept this love that Mika was giving me. I saved her once, but who was to say I would fail her the next time?

I was being hard on myself and a tiny voice in my head told me to reach into my heart and listen to what it was saying. My mind said something else and in that moment, my mind won out and I shoved that voice into a dark corner locking it tight. I wasn't worthy of her.

Coming to a stand I finished my meditating for the morning. It wasn't exactly what I would have called routine, but my day would start off peaceful and that's what mattered. Looking back at the clock Mika had put in my room it was 5:45, at least another hour before she awoke. My room used to be plain, and I liked it that way but apparently a tatami mat on the floor was unacceptable to Mika.

"_What about your back Raizo?" She crossed her arms waiting for an answer._

"_My back is fine, much better condition than yours I bet." She grinned thumbing her nose at me and looked around at my sparse conditions. _

"_I'm going to fix this up for you and don't worry I bet you'll love it." With that she turned from the room and began to dump herself into an hours worth of research and price comparisons. _

She was right though I did like it. The once plush rug had been removed and now a sandy colored hardwood floor replaced it. Better for doing pushups and sit-ups on. In one corner a black Japanese platform bed was placed. The stark white sheets pinned down tightly with two plump pillows decorated with bamboo. One large dresser to hold my clothes on the opposite wall, a single bonsai tree that I cared for on its surface. A shoji screen angled and spread out to show cranes flying over a lake.

It was peaceful and serene, no bold, flashy colors and no smells that would distract my attention from anything. She knew me better than I thought, or at least from her viewing point she did. Peeling my tank top from body, the slick sweat of my workout made the fabric moist and I tossed it into the hamper making my way to the bathroom.

A quick hot shower soothed my muscles and I ran my hands through my now shoulder length wet hair. I had planned on cutting it but the day I went searching for scissors Mika had stopped me, running her long fingers through the strands saying she liked the way it framed my face. A sharp blush fired in my cheeks and, I had to pretend to clear my throat and look away. From that day forward I had kept it the same length. I couldn't form a reason in my head why I should, it just felt right.

Shutting off the water I quickly dried myself, taking care of the mundane duties of brushing my teeth and other associated activities. Opening the door quietly a quick look down the hall confirmed that Mika was still sleeping. The thought of her catching me in my towel walking to my room reddened my cheeks; that had happened already and the smile she gave me wouldn't stop plaguing my mind for a week. It was winter in Annapolis, Maryland and a cold one at that. The eastern coast of the United States was a good place to live after Berlin. It was safer for Mika here, and I could catch a flight to Europe and Asia easily as well. The news anchor had said it would snow and Mika was excited, anticipating those first white flakes.

As for me it was water in a solid form and sometimes formed pretty crystals. What else was it? Mika had stayed up late leaning over the couch looking out the windows but nothing, and I admit I felt a little bad for her that she went to bed disappointed. Sighing I tossed on a long sleeve gray cotton shirt and sweat pants. Mika would be getting up soon and she'd surprised me with breakfast a couple of times, I was going to repay the favor. A few pieces of toast in the toaster, I could cook eggs with ease now no need to go over that scenario again. It wasn't until I was about to pour some orange juice that I heard a squeal from upstairs.

"Raizo! It snowed!" Heavy foot steps down the stairs and she spun into the kitchen, eyes glowing.

"I noticed." Though it didn't seem like anything worthwhile really to me.

She noticed the food and came over wrapping her arms around my waist; I had to lift the tea pot out of the way to avoid spilling it on her. It stunned me sometimes how she could so freely show me affection like this, she saw what I did to people and yet it didn't affect her. It affected me however.

"You made breakfast you didn't have to do that." Her lips grazed against my pectorals and the flop my stomach made, caused my legs to wobble.

"Well." Looking down at her she smiled at me, white teeth flashing as she pulled away. Did she make a show of everything while touching me? Her hands lingered on my waist sliding over my flesh.

"Well nothing." She sat down at the kitchen island holding her palm under her chin. The soft dark curls fell in front of her face, and in that moment nothing was more beautiful to me.

Forcing myself to turn away and pour the tea, I simply shrugged dipping the bags. "I hope you don't have anything to do today. It's cold outside."

The cold didn't bother me but I didn't want Mika to catch a cold. Especially after her ordeal, she needed to stay healthy and allow her body to heal well.

Spooning some eggs onto her plate Mika, started to butter her toast her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth. "Well we have to go play in it, at least walk in the park."

The look I gave her must have been comical because the smile she shot me soon turned into bubbling laughter. "Raizo. Come on it's the first snow of winter! Christmas is tomorrow! We're going to have a white Christmas."

I remembered the holiday and knew what it meant for her. Presents, happiness and everyone loving each other. "Mika, ninjas do not play."

"This ninja sitting in front of me is going to play." She bit into the toast chewing happily nearly bouncing out of her seat.

Rolling my eyes (A habit I picked up from her) I began to chew thoughtfully thinking of how I was going to get out of this one. Mika rushed through her food and had already began to clear the dishes when, I had started on my eggs. I was going to clean up but she had other ideas because she was already standing at my back poking me.

"Come on Raizo, we gotta get some clothes on." Her fingers trying to tickle me up my ribs, only made my muscles twitch under her touch.

"I'm eating Mika." She gave a heavy sigh now leaning her shoulder on the counter, as she looked into my face.

Otherwise this kind of close contact with anyone else would have made me jumpy. No one invaded my personal space unless they were trying to kill me. The first time she had snuggled against me I had jumped and moved away from her, which I know gave off the wrong impression. It wasn't that I didn't want her near I just wasn't used to someone being that near to me, and with good reason. I liked having her near though; it put feelings into my body that made me pleasantly queasy and downright fearful at the same time. Fear was something I didn't know very well, it was a foreign object of which I had no reason to be apprehensive of.

Her fingers smoothing over my hair brought me back from my reflective moments and I turned my gaze to hers. "Please Raizo?"

Velvet soft voice, and oh gosh not the puppy eyes. Who was I to say no to such an enchanting female? "Fine."

Placing a speedy kiss to my cheek she skipped away from the kitchen leaving me to shake my head at her antics.

**XXXX**

It wasn't long after that she was waiting outside of my door, and the occasional rapping or loud sigh would sound for me to hurry up. She was also impatient at times, I don't know if I ever mentioned that to myself.

"Raizo!" Opening the door I stood before her wearing two shirts, a hoodie and a pair of jeans she had bought for me.

"Mika." She quickly wrapped a black scarf around my neck and tugged on the end grinning at me.

"I got you that and these." She held out a pair of black leather gloves, her own fingers covered in the same material.

It was a very nice gesture and taking them I seemed to be at a loss for words. "Thank you. You didn't have to do this."

She shrugged turning to walk down the stairs. "It's an early Christmas present and besides I don't want your fingers to fall off."

Slipping the gloves on my hands I nodded my head approvingly. They were well fitting and the sheep skin on the inside meant they would keep my hands warm. The thought of my own Christmas present popped into my head and I wondered if she would like it. The thoughts were washed away by her opening the front door and the freezing blast of cold air made her laugh.

"Gosh it's cold out here, come on Raizo hurry up." Always with the hurrying truth be told I was faster than her, and here she was constantly berating my normal walking pace.

Finally out the house we walked side by side, children in the streets and on the sidewalks throwing snowballs at each other. Nothing but laughter and merriment followed and surrounded us. A father was making a snowman with his young daughter, another set of children dragging a sled with a small dog on it. For a minute time seemed to slow down and all I saw was the happiness of others, children not being whipped and beaten. No one sharpening their weapons or pruning trees. No sparring, no blood.

The feeling of peace came into my heart and in that second I realized this was normal. This is what people always did; there was no pain and suffering here. There was no need for anyone to prove their worth and in the process feel lower than the dirt they stood on. It made me feel lightheaded that this is what I missed; this was what I wasn't used to. How could someone like Mika who knew what it was to feel human, want to even be around me?

"Raizo?" Her voice snapped my head up and I realized I had been standing in the same place while she had moved along. Would it always be that way? Mika constantly moving forward in life, while I clung to a past that I couldn't forget?

"Raizo?" She was jogging back towards me now. No, I would forget what the Ozunu did to me I was going to move on and live my life that I had now.

"Sorry." Muttering the word that she might have wanted to hear, I was delaying our trip to the park.

Taking my hand in hers Mika slipped her fingers in between mine and that made my cold body warm. "No sorry, what's wrong?"

"Just thinking." What it was about she didn't really need to know. Classic Mika was going to say what I knew she was about to.

"About?" She shook my hand gently urging my forward.

Looking into Mika's eyes I saw nothing but her happiness with me. She wore a small smile and I knew she was concerned but, the past it was behind her, the fear she once held didn't seem to be there.

"The past." My fingers gripping hers I started to walk once more, turning a corner that lead to the large park.

Mika seemed to dwell on the subject thinking of something over in her own mind as she leaned her head on my shoulder, the hat she wore covering her face from me. Once we reached the large oak tree planted in the front of the park she stopped me.

"Raizo. I know you're hurting from that, and I know what the Ozunu did to you can never be forgiven and you'll never forget." She paused seemingly to think over her words. "I just want you to know that you don't have to hold it in, I'm here with you now. If you want to talk I'm here, yes I might not understand everything but, don't hold it in don't lock me out alright?"

It was what I needed to hear, and swiftly she crossed the space between us so that we were face to face. Her lips reaching up to mine for a kiss, this would make the second time that this happened. I cherished them both. Mika's mouth was soft and smelled faintly of cherries and green tea, she parted them and taking a deep breath I released my inward stress with a gentle touching of mouths.

After that I watched Mika as she made snow angels and skipped about merrily. She found a stick and wrote _Mika & Raizo 4 eva_ in the snow which made me grin. Friends is not what I would call this feeling that made my heart flutter at her name, but maybe she just wasn't sure either.

I was leaning against the tree looking up into the leaf-less branches when a snowball hit me in my chest making the cold snow spray in my face. She didn't think I was watching her but I knew where she was. Wiping the snow off my hoodie, my boots crunched over the snow as I approached the side of the boulder I knew she was faced away from.

My hand on her shoulder made her shriek and in response a snowball caught me in the face. "Oh, jeez Raizo!" She laughed taking a step back hands up as I simply glared at her.

"Mika." Voice rising in pitch she was about to reach down for more snow, when she simply turned and ran.

It was going to be easy to catch her but I will admit she was like a gazelle; graceful leaping over piles of snow bounding left and right. She was loosing steam and I simply cut a path around her grabbing her waist and we both fell into the snow. She screamed and tried to get away but my grip was strong and soon we lay side by side catching our breath.

"You run well you aren't hurting are you?" Her injury popped to mind and she shook her head no dispelling my fear.

"No." Pant. "I wasn't expecting you to pounce me though." Pant. Pant.

Sitting up she looked around for her hat and spied it some ways off. I got to my feet and retrieved it for her sitting back down next to her; we stayed like that for a moment when a snowball hit Mika in her back and me in my head. The powdery snow flaked around us showering us a blast of subzero air, Mika turned around to see two small boys run off screaming. She took one look at me making her own snowball before running off after them.

"Hey kid!" The taller boy turned just in time to get full force in the chest. He laughed trying to look for cover and make his weapons at the same time.

The smaller one took advantage of Mika's bent over stance and the solid **whap** sound of Mika getting hit in the butt made her yell.

"Oh you little." She ran after the smaller one, but turned back to me holding her hands out. "Raizo! You're going to let me get snowballed to death?"

At that moment two more hit her jacket and she covered her head ducking behind the thin trunk of a birch. Playing? With Mika it was one thing but…she waved me over excitement all over her face and there was nothing else to do but join them, besides I couldn't let her get 'snowballed to death.'

Our war began and Mika showed me how to build a fort, the boys calling a truce long enough to set up their own.

"Ok pack it hard right here, yea nice and firm it makes it harder to knock down." She pressed the snow and I mimicked her motions. Her cheeks were red and I wondered how long that smile was going to stay plastered on her lips.

Leaving me to the fort Mika began to loosely make snowballs, stacking them like cannonballs in the center of the fort and when the first sailed over our head landing behind us minutes later it signaled the beginning of our fight. Snowballs flew back and forth and I calculated my aims for hits just as the children turned their backs, or peeked their heads up over their fort. A feeling started to creep into me that I felt before for a short time; it had been yanked away then but it was starting to come back now. What was it? Hope? Mirth?

The laughter that ensued from both sides was like nothing I ever heard before. Squeals, shrieks, screams and just downright raucous sounds proceeded from their mouths. Looking up at Mika her hat was lost once again, hair swirling around her face plastered to her cheeks and neck. She had snow in her hair and jacket, the melted snow seeping into her jeans making them a darker color. She was having a good time; looking up at me she gave me the biggest smile yet, laying a rather large snowball in my arms.

"Toss it over!" Standing up the smaller balls of fluff hit my hoodie and I ignored them sending the massive snowball into the air to careen towards its victims.

The splat it made and the bewildered looks of the children as their smashed fort and their snow covered bodies appeared once more, it was funny and for the first time…in a long while I laughed. A good belly laugh that made some tears come to my eyes, I was having a good time playing (as Mika called it) with Mika and these children. This is what it felt like to have no cares and just relax. Truly relax and finally see what Mika wanted me to, that life had it's ups and down and sure no one really got their way but this; these were the times that we lived for.

Dumping the snow from his orange hat the taller boy stood up his hands in the air. "We give up." The smaller one who was probably his brother followed suit.

Mika stood up poking her finger into my chest. "Raizo. You were playing." She stood triumphantly hands on her hips.

Wiping my eyes I nodded my head, my lips now dry and very cold. I pulled Mika into a hug and ruffled her hair, that thoroughly surprised her and she hugged me back letting me go long enough to walk over to the boys.

"I'm going to say hi." Reaching a hand up she looked around for her hat once more, and I told her I'd get it.

Once again how it ended up at least seven feet from us I had no idea but; when I turned back to Mika and the children a taller man stood with them now shaking Mika's hand. Now this jealousy shouldn't have taken over and pushed my happiness from my body that quickly but it did and in three strides I was coming upon them.

"Mika, that's a beautiful name." The green eyes of the man traced her form lustfully and he licked his lips.

"Thanks, we had fun playing with your boys I was just coming over to tell them that we're about to leave." She took a polite step back after the man closed the space between them.

"These are my cousins actually and yea I was coming over and saw the whole thing, maybe you and your friend would want to come and get some hot cocoa with us?" Friend yes he was being very hopeful.

"Raizo, well-" Mika looked around at the instant I handed her the hat putting my arm around my waist.

"My girlfriend and I were going to head home I believe we were going to start up a fire?" Mika looked surprised at both my arm and the announcement of her being my girlfriend.

The gentle man didn't seem too pleased about that because he eyed my arm for a minute before turning the conversation back to Mika. "Oh well alright, I own a little drink shop not far from here, look me up for that cocoa ok?"

I tightened by grip on Mika puling her towards me and away from them. "We will, thanks for the offer. Bye boys." With that turning us around I started Mika on our walk back home.

By the time we got back to the front of the park a now shivering Mika pulled from my grasp looking up at me. "What was that all about?"

"He was being flirty and obviously he saw me with you." Not that I was being possessive but to be called her friend? I was a lot more than that…a personal bodyguard if anything.

Scoffing Mika ran ahead of me looking into my face for a sign. "So? He was being nice and you got all psycho boyfriend. Not to mention I didn't know we were dating."

I probably should have kept my mouth shut. "It…we aren't but…I didn't want to stay I want to go home."

"So that means I couldn't stay?" She was trying to rile me and truth be told I found myself irritated that she would even be interested in him. "You aren't interested in me so why should I care what you think?"

"Mika." Cutting me off she grunted moving in front of me so that I'd have to look at her.

"Mika nothing Raizo. We moved from Berlin, came to America and have been living together for what almost seven months now? I have made passes at you, came onto you and hell we even had sex! After that you treat me like nothing happened between us that you didn't feel what I did and do!" She was breathing heavy again clutching at her chest.

"Mika calm down this isn't anything important and, these kinds of things I really rather talk about inside." I wasn't about to fight with her in the middle of the street, though she was right.

"Don't tell me what to do! You know what Raizo, I'm done trying. Fine so there's going to be nothing between us but if there was never going to be anything I would have appreciated you letting me know in the beginning." With that she jogged the rest of the way home and I wanted to follow her but this wasn't the time.

Perhaps she needed to be on her own right now, and for me not to say anything. Any ladies magazine would have told me I probably needed to catch up to her and tell her how I feel but I just couldn't. I didn't tell anyone what I was feeling; I wouldn't be able to effectively communicate what I felt. As I watched Mika race up the street and round the corner, I sighed deciding to speed up before she locked me out of the house.

**XXXX**

Well that was futile because as soon as I made it to the front of the house the tell tale click of the lock was all I needed to hear. I could either kick the door down or use my window, and window it was because I wasn't about to pay for a new door and explain the old one. Walking around the side of our townhouse, I jumped against the wall and grabbed the ledge pulling myself up. The gloves didn't hinder me and I thought about using them next time I went somewhere cold. Swinging myself inside I quickly disposed of my wet boots clapping them out the window stripping myself down.

The door was still open to my room and when a frustrated Mika walked past glaring at me in surprise she huffed walking into the bathroom. Well that was fine, I could wait but could the conversation we needed to have wait? Pulling on some dry clothes I walked downstairs, setting my sights on making some hot tea, perhaps it would calm both of us down.

Time seemed to pass slowly and by the time Mika was out of the shower I was already finishing my tea. The heavy thumps down the stairs signaled her approach and I poured her tea about to bring it to her when she turned from the kitchen to the living room. A small Christmas tree was in our living room and she had a time decorating it, the few presents underneath it that she jiggled whenever she was near them. Mine was still upstairs and I wasn't putting it under there till tonight.

"Mika, can we please talk?" She didn't turn to look at me and I was about to walk over to her when she clicked on the TV watching cartoons. "Mika."

Saying nothing she took a deep breath letting it out loudly, I knew what that meant. Consigning myself to a night of no conversation I went upstairs to shower. It shouldn't have been like this and perhaps if I had said nothing to that guy, or if he didn't come along at all we wouldn't be in this mess. It frustrated me that she didn't think I felt for her, if I didn't then why would I tell her to come with me? Why would I protect from every danger seen and unseen, true I didn't tell her what I thought in my head or heart but the facts I knew remained the same. Stepping from the shower I looked at myself in the mirror. I would be different, Mika needed to be told and that's exactly what I was going to do.

**XXXX**

Night seemed to cover us too quickly and still Mika said nothing to me. It hurt and I couldn't just let it go on this way, I had sat in my room all day while she either watched TV or came up to her room for various things. Box in hand now I kept it behind my back walking downstairs slowly, Mika was in the kitchen and upon my approach she turned back to the stove ignoring me.

"Dinner will be ready in ten." Her voice was flat and it sounded odd to my ears, this wasn't my Mika.

"Can we talk first?" I stopped at the sink leaning near it so she wouldn't think anything too suspicious.

Tapping a hand on the counter, she used the other to stir some sort of stew. "I don't have anything else to say to you."

"That's fine I have something to say to you though." Waving a hand I didn't know whether she wanted me to continue or shut up. I chose the former.

"Mika, I know I don't say everything you want to hear and I know I act like to quote you a robot." I had to collect my thoughts before I continued on; I couldn't say anything out of place now.

"You have to believe me when I say that…I do care for you, why else would I tell you to come stay with me? I don't have to protect you; I do it because I care about you and your safety. I care about whether you live or die, losing you would mean losing a piece of myself now. I know you probably don't see that but it's different between us ever since I first saw you."

Mika turned around now her chocolate eyes focusing completely on mine.

"You didn't have to come into that dojo to look for me but you did, you were hurt trying to protect me and now I'm going to protect you. You've awoken something in me that was only touched before; you made me see and feel that there is a life outside of what I was taught. I don't have to revel in death, glory and all the shadow and pain. I can see the light because of you."

Her mouth was parted now and all the thoughts of anger that she had before were completely melted from her face. Moving from my position I stepped in closer to her, close enough that I could hear her rapid breathing, feel the heat from her body as she slowly put the spoon down and touched my arm. I couldn't look at her not now, a lurch welled in my soul and instead of suppressing it I was about to set it free.

"Raizo…I." Cutting her off I produced the box from its hiding space, its gold surface gleaming at her.

Taking it gently from me she ripped the paper free, the small black box under she touched gingerly as if she didn't want to mar the surface. Looking up at me she didn't smile, her pink lips moist now and she waited as if asking for permission.

"Open it." A creak of the hinges and on a bed of dark green satin laid a ring. I hoped it was acceptable it took me awhile to pick it and the older woman at the counter told me, she'd love it.

A gasp came from her mouth as she smoothed soft fingers over the white gold band that had two hearts on either end; their tops intertwined and between them both sat a diamond. The etching on the sides gave the ring an added flavor instead of taking away from it. A single tear came down Mika's cheek as she looked up at me in awe.

"It's a promise ring, and I promise to protect you from this day forward and stay with you until you send me away. I know I might not be boyfriend material, but I'm willing to try for you if you'll let me."

Taking the ring from the box I slipped it onto her finger, only to have an excited and impressed Mika throw herself onto my body covering my face with kisses.

"Yes, please stay with me Raizo, I need you, I care for you, and I love you." Those words again and this time I relished in them instead of shrinking back in fear.

Nothing else mattered right now and I sealed this moment with a kiss. My mouth finding it's mark on hers we both opened and allowed each other to delve right in. Her tongue on mine and vice versa we pushed and pulled at each other removing clothing from our bodies. Mika sucked on my tongue, her teeth finding purchase on the soft pink flesh making me groan in ecstasy. Her hands found their way to my hair pulling on the strands that she could reach. My hand moved down the front of her chest, and I offered thanks that her bra clasp was in the front. The material slid over my fingers as I popped it free, her breasts bouncing as they came loose from their confines.

Mika leaned her head back her hands holding tight onto my hips, our shirts and pants were pooled at our feet. As I lifted her from the floor she wrapped her legs around my waist and like a cat her nails dug into my back. We played this game before and it was a tango my body knew well, though then I resounded it to be a one time dance. Leaning my head down my lips graced the skin they sought for so desperately, tongue and teeth making marks, sucking in skin as Mika moaned.

Holding onto her I placed her bottom on the counter behind us, she didn't want to be away from me and I wasn't about to let her slip from my reach. Cupping a breast in my hand I looked up at her only to have Mika grab at my hand placing it in between her legs. Ripping away the offending panties I realized they were the same red of the night we first made love. I was going to miss them. Sliding her closer to me I hissed in contentment when she found my shaft and began to rub eagerly at me.

My fingers would find the wetness that she was ready to invite me into, and I smiled at the thought of myself buried deep within her tonight. I could wait though, and pulling away from Mika she whined in need as I laid her back on the counter lowering my head. She knew what was coming and spread her legs, arms out at her sides. She was giving herself to me, she was a sacrifice offered and I was happy to take her. Tongue coming slowly from my mouth I licked up her thigh, the flesh supple beneath my tongue. She tasted sweet and salty at the same time, a delectable treat and I was going to partake once more after this.

Mika kicked her legs out once my mouth found its mark and I licked at her folds, pushing them apart with my tongue, testing her skin with my teeth. She enjoyed my nibbles on her clit because she bucked her hips into my mouth and, pulled tightly on my hair gasping for breath. My mouth was filled with a juice that was sweeter than anything on this earth, and my body yearned for more. My shaft was pleading me to take the place of my mouth; it was jealous indeed bobbing up at me with an intensity that sent pain into my eyes.

With my tongue plunged deep inside Mika and my hand on her breast she hissed, oh'ed and ah'ed at my ministrations and; the first time that pleasant shudder started at her shoulders she rose up with an unnatural strength and screamed as I sent her over on her first orgasm.

Panting heavily she grasped my face, still wet with her feminine expulsions and kissed me with a force I never felt before. I wouldn't be surprised if I harbored bruises of our tryst the next morning. Grabbing her around the waist I gently brought Mika to her feet in front of me and turned her around. She gladly offered her bottom in the air and I pushed her upper half to the cold surface.

Grabbing my length I rubbed it up and down her bottom, coming to the place that we would meet again and teased her. Trying to push backwards on me Mika managed to have the head slide in only for me to jerk it away once more.

"Raizo, don't tease." Her voice filled with lust and need she glanced back at me with hooded eyes.

Leaning forwards grasping her shoulders I found myself, tracing her spine with kisses sliding home very gently. Her folds gave way at my entrance and once again I found myself plunged into that tight, wet heat that I dreamed of daily. Biting down on Mika's shoulder I lost all sense and began to pound. This is what she wanted that primal lust and rage that slept inside me waiting for her. Her hips were beginning to bruise under my fingers and I closed my eyes, feeling nothing but my hips connecting with her bottom. That sweet **slap slap** echoing loudly in the kitchen.

Through clenched teeth and with gasping breath I found myself climbing that peak of orgasmic contentment and Mika was fast behind me. She reached for me then her hand finding my face. She brought me from that realm of my own passion and into her own, grasping Mika's hands in mine I laid over her back my face close to hers and we shared the delight of a shared orgasm.

Moments later, passion over we still rode the waves but now we lay on the floor in front of a fire and Mika in between my legs staring at her ring. Lifting her head backwards she smiled up at me and kissed my chin.

"Merry Christmas Raizo, I love you."

Stroking my thumb over her cheek I repeated the words for the first time savoring the flavor as I said them.

"I love you too Mika, Merry Christmas."

**XXXXXXXX**

Whoo! Another long night and I finally finished! I hope you all liked it and it's because of

BillieJean92 that I wrote this. So I want to say thank you for fueling me to write this one! Please review!


End file.
